


Случайности

by maurice_l



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l
Summary: Это АУ, причем очень старое. Поэтому судьбы персонажей сложились несколько по-другому.
Kudos: 1





	Случайности

Одежда Неджи цвета снега, но глаза дают ему право на эту неосторожность. Никому не укрыться от его взгляда, и команда никогда не попадет в засаду, пока он с ними. А устраиваемые ими засады всегда успешны. Как будет успешна и эта.

С годами Неджи все больше похож на отца. Так же, как тот был похож на своего отца, а тот был похож на своего. Ни в одном другом из кланов Конохи гены не сильны до такой степени. Поколения и поколения чужая кровь мешалась с благородной кровью Хьюга, но оставались темные прямые волосы, и правильные лица, и белые, как молоко с легким оттенком пепла, глаза.

И скользящее по сознанию чувство отрешенности. В какой-нибудь далекой религии такими могли быть ведущие на суд стражники загробного мира. В этой реальности Хьюга Неджи был всего лишь воином. Но, хоть он и перестал верить в рок, рок шел по его пятам, мягко, след в след. В глубине души Неджи чувствовал это, и нельзя сказать, что это чувство было ему неприятно. Старые привычки часто любят находить себе новую форму.

Сейчас, когда он затаился в листве, - белая одежда слишком яркая в лунном свете, лицо покрыто вязью вен, чересчур прямая спина – он сидит так уже полчаса, ни разу даже не обернув головы, и Ли четче обычного видит разделяющую их бездну. Белесые, того же цвета молока с пеплом, души предков Неджи хранят эту бездну, и земля не имеет над ним власти, потому что часть его всегда с ними. Ли видит и восхищение во взгляде Тентен, особо явное сейчас, и думает, что на ее месте никогда не хотел бы быть рядом с человеком, часть души которого еще при жизни принадлежит мертвецам.

Кроны деревьев скрывают их, а они умеют ждать. Три человека и одно задание. Наконец, Неджи медленно поднимается на ноги, все так же глядя перед собой. Кто-то, пока не видный в темноте, приближается. Но они знают, кто это.

Кабуто еще далеко до Цунаде. Его отделяют от нее множество не проведенных опытов и тридцать лет жизни. Хотя сам он рассчитывает управиться за десять. А еще он рассчитывает, что Орочимару об этом неизвестно.

Желтые глаза саннина, кажется, светятся в полумраке. Он стоит в дверях, опершись о косяк, и следит за тем, как Кабуто растирает в ступке голубой порошок.

В Орочимару есть что-то неуловимо неправильное. В каждом его движении, в лице, в голосе. В последнее время, когда в его теле пошло отторжение, все сильнее. Он не похож на женщину, хотя когда он смеется, черты его складываются в едва ли не кокетливое выражение, но он не похож и на мужчину, разве что если только холодной четкостью разума. Необходимость привыкания к занимаемым телам стерла грань между полами, змеиные техники размыли границу человеческого.

А еще Орочимару не может спать, и это затирает контур реальности. Но его рассудок слишком ценен для него, и это толкает саннина навстречу голубому порошку, который может приготовить для него Кабуто. Порошок возвращает сон, глубокий и крепкий, но доверие – не то качество, с которым Орочимару родился, и не то, которое он пытался в себе развить. И, хотя он и знает, что медик может найти способ обмануть его, если захочет, подменить один ингредиент другим, он все равно каждый вечер следит за тем, как смешиваются компоненты, подмечает малейшую деталь. Кабуто невозмутим, но они оба знают, что это его нервирует.

Прошло уже много лет, но Орочимару не тот, к кому можно привыкнуть. Капризный, как ребенок, его эго огромно, но настолько же велик и непостижим и его ум. И бывший шпион Акацки так и не смог научиться предсказывать его действия. В тот самый вечер, когда он научится, в снотворное незаметно замешается несколько бесцветных кристаллов.

Орочимару отстраняется от косяка и скользящей походкой идет к столу. Он растворяет порошок в воде, а потом медленно пьет его. Фиолетовые серьги раскачиваются, когда он опускает голову и пристально смотрит на Кабуто. Как бы крепко ни спал саннин, он знает, что некоторыми ночами медика нет в деревне. Об этом тоже известно им обоим. Но Орочимару никогда ни о чем не спрашивает. Это еще одно из негласных условий их сосуществования.

Обычные люди предпочитают не вмешиваться в дела шиноби. Мир шиноби полон проблем, и лучше не рисковать, если не хочешь подцепить заразу. Шанс того, что кто-нибудь подберет тебя, если ты серьезно ранен, очень мал. Вообще-то говоря, он стремится к нулю.

Есть, впрочем, возможность, что твоя деревня пришлет за тобой кого-нибудь. Отогакура не относилась к таким деревням.

Если те, с кем тебя отправили на миссию, мертвы, или настолько же тяжело ранены, как и ты, вероятность того, что ты выживешь, минимальна. Она должна была умереть, но отделалась в итоге только плохо сросшимися ребрами и не до конца вылеченными легкими. Может быть, ей помогла проклятая печать. Последняя услуга проклятой печати.

Если бы в той деревне знали, что она шиноби, они никогда не оказали бы ей помощи, но они не нашли налобного протектора или еще какого знака. А о том знаке, который оставался, они не знали ничего. Потом она не раз пыталась срезать его, заливая шею кровью, но знак оставался.

К концу того месяца, когда она снова смогла думать, Таюя уже знала, что не вернется к Орочимару. У нее больше не было флейты, а человеческая медицина еще не скоро позволила бы ей играть, но это было даже к лучшему. Активировать печать – значит дать знать саннину, что она жива. Ее ловкости хватит, чтобы прожить. Таюя была тем человеком, который едва ли был способен пропасть в сложной ситуации.

И все равно, даже тогда, когда печать скрылась под плетеным узором татуировки, а розовый цвет сошел с ее волос, это осознание оставалось с ней. Осознание того, что Орочимару даже не подумал прислать помощь, понимание всей неправильности такого расклада, оно росло в ее сознании, когда она, почти незаметно прихрамывая, шла по дорогам стран Огня, Ветра и Воды, сопровождая трусливых людишек, которые боялись отправляться в путь одни. Такие же людишки где-то там, далеко, все же оказали ей помощь, вот в чем была вся ирония.

За одну ночь можно успеть сделать много чего. В конечном итоге все определяют только возможности и желания. Кабуто прекрасно знает, чего он хочет. А его способности помогают ему этого добиться. Сложно преодолеть тридцать миль за час, если ты не шиноби.

Город лежит перед ним, светясь огнями рекламы. Розовые, зеленые, голубые. Все для него. Нужно лишь выбрать вывеску.

Шпион должен в совершенстве владеть искусством актерской игры. Когда-то он легко притворялся студентом-неумехой, милым и рассеянным. Когда он входит в ночной бар, в нем никто не узнает лучшего помощника Орочимару. Или почти никто.

Здесь полумрак и накурено. Мягкий желтый свет и пелена дыма. Кабуто оглядывает зал. Стекла очков отбрасывают блики света. Тонкая улыбка кривит губы. Ленивая, оценивающая. Вокруг слышен смех. Ночь уже началась, и женщины хмельны от сакэ. Они вульгарно одеты и знают себе цену. Некоторые даже слишком точно. При желании с ними можно поторговаться, но он никогда не торгуется. И все же он предпочитает, когда не приходится иметь дела с деньгами.

Кабуто едва исполнилось двадцать два, он медик, и очень хорошо знает, к чему могут привести ненужные сублимации. У него пример Орочимару перед глазами, и он не собирается обменивать свою человечность на знание без остатка. Хотя порой он сомневается, что саннину могло бы хоть что-то помочь.

Он садится у стойки и заказывает себе сакэ. У сидящей рядом девушки ярко рыжие волосы, и плечи хрупкие, как у ребенка. Но, когда он заказывает сакэ и ей, ее голос оказывается хриплым, и в нем те интонации, смысл которых он безошибочно различает. Кабуто уже знает, что не ошибся в своем выборе. Ее кожа, покрытая темным узором татуировки, пахнет чем-то пряным. Ее как-то зовут, но это имя нужно помнить всего один вечер.

Таюя улыбается и проводит языком по губам. Допивает саке, наклоняется к мужчине. Таким она его еще не видела, ей потребовалось время, чтобы узнать его. Она слегка удивлена, но не собирается упускать такого шанса.

Дым клубится вокруг, скрадывая очертания. Его руки шарят по ее телу. Да, конечно, здесь есть комнаты. Хозяева очень предусмотрительны, они знают, что нужно их клиентам.

Шаги вверх по лестнице. Звук хлопнувшей двери. Рыжие волосы разметались по тонкой спине, узкие ладошки спускаются вниз. Таюя улыбается, и ее улыбка сочится застарелым ядом, а потом девушка склоняется ниже.

Кабуто умен и догадлив, но ему просто не приходит в голову. Перед тем, как отправиться в обратную дорогу, он договаривается с ней о новой встрече.

Луна освещает два силуэта, мужской и женский. Глухая ночь, и лес вокруг города пуст. Силуэты приближаются, деревья шумят над головой. Лунный блик отражается в круглых стеклах очков. Они идут рядом, но не касаясь друг друга. Мужчина улыбается, все той же тонкой ленивой улыбкой, но сегодня в ней чуть меньше игры.

В листве над ними беззвучно выпрямляется Хьюга Неджи. В своих белых одеждах он кажется человеком еще меньше, чем обычно. Лишенные зрачков глаза цвета смешанного с золой молока окружены сеткой вен. Он устремляется вниз, кайтен на 128 ударов рассчитан с идеальной точностью.

Еще до того, как Неджи достигает земли, Кабуто отталкивает свою спутницу назад. Холодная ухмылка, кривящая губы, принадлежит его настоящему лицу, и это редкость. Он уже знает, кто его противник и как его устранить. Но стальная спица, проткнувшая сердце со спины, останавливает Кабуто.

Неджи стоит и смотрит на девушку перед собой. Видит плетение печати под ее кожей, пульсирующее, сине-черное. Нарывающий ком темной чакры. Неджи улыбается. Он чувствует знакомое касание судьбы.

Оно похоже на мягкий перебор арфы.


End file.
